Kagenari Nagumo (Another World)
Ninja |type = Villain |affiliation = Swartz |homeworld = Another World |firstepisode = 2019: Aqua Calls |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 3 (Zi-O) |cast = N/A |label2 = Kamen Rider Fuma |image2 = |shadeofcolor = black }} This was summoned by Swartz from the Another World to battle with Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin. History In presumably an altered variation of the events during Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending, Kagenari Nagumo most likely defeated the Gamer Riders. He was later brought to the main universe by Swartz to battle with Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin. He was finally eliminated by Kamen Rider WozGingaTaiyo's Burning Sun Explosion. Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 99.2 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 76.2 t *'Kicking power': 84.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 72.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.3 sec. is Fuma's default form, accessed by inserting the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. As Fuma, he possesses tremendous power, blowing far past Level 50 Riders, Poppy and losing to Genm Level X-0 only by small margins. However, he is easily outclassed by Cronus, Muteki Gamer and some Riders that possess Levels of 99 and 100. Fuma has the ability to summon several Ninja Players in order to swarm his enemies. Kamen Rider Fuma has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer Head. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's head armor. It can read the intention of the rider and control the actions of the Ninja Players. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "hair" on top of his helmet. It is modelled after the player character of Hurricane Ninja and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It generates no heat when exhausting, making it stealthier than the intake systems of other riders. ** - Kamen Rider Fuma's "hair" flowing from his side of his head. It is sensitive to heat, and can maintain the search ability in the day and in the dark. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghtening the body. Metal carbon fibers are woven into the suit and offer excellent blade resistance. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's shoulder armor. A vacuum layer reduces air resistance and increases action speed. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The increased strength allows for powerful slashes with the Fuma Sōzantō. * - Blades on Fuma's arms and legs. It increases the damage of attacks. They can be used to cut enemies while moving at high speeds. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashapon weapons to optimize attacks. It can also throw a shuriken containing Bugster Virus by putting both palms together. Those who are infected are transported to a VR world. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their increased strength enables high speed roundhouse kicks. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's shoes. The built-in gyro mechanism and the sole that can change absorption power to emphasize lightness and quietness allow for 3-dimensional movement on the walls and ceilings. * - Kamen Rider Fuma's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. His finisher is the : Fuuma empowers and spin his dual Kodachi before doing tornado-like slash at his enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 44-46 Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Fuma Sōzantō - Primary dual blade weapons Behind the scenes to be added Notes *Unlike the original Fuma, who was a rider who was blackmailed by Johnny Maxima and later redeemed in the end, this version of Fuma is a true villain, most likely because of Swartz's interference. *Unlike the other Another World residents, Fuma is the only one whose original counterpart is still alive. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 44: 2019: Aqua Calls **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz See Also *Kagenari Nagumo - original Kamen Rider Fuma. References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Deceased Category:Zi-O Riders